Sparks
by solidscript782
Summary: Lucy didn't know much about the town or that it had a gang called 'Fairy Tail' or that her father had a mission to shut them down. It all changes when one night she saved by one of the members and tries desperately to look for him, but little did she know that he sat right next to her.
1. pinky

**Sparks**

 **Summary:** **Lucy didn't know much about the town she was moving into was protected by a gang call 'Fairy Tail' or that her father had a mission to shut them down. Also that the jerk in her class she felled for is one of it many members. What will happen with theses two? (Title might change)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Pinky**_

* * *

"Hair? Check"

"Uniform….? Check"

Lucy Heartfilia probably checked herself four times that morning making sure there wasn't one wrinkle wrinkle on her uniform. Today was her first at her new high school and she wanted to make sure she makes a great first impression.

"Lucy dear!" Lucy mother Layla called from downstairs.

"I'm coming mom!" Lucy shouts grabbing her bag and phone, rushing out her room down the steps as her mother waited at the door with her keys in her hands.

"Aw sweetie, you look so adorable!" Layla says squishing her daughter's cheeks.

"Mom, I'm seventeen stop" Lucy blushed, taking her mother hands off her face.

"Aw, I know sweetie, but you still be my baby" Layla teased, giving her a quick peck on the cheek making Lucy roll her eyes playfully.

"Now let's go"

Lucy watch as other kids entered the school everyone seemed to pop in their own way much different than her old school filled with snotty rich kids.

"Do you want me to go inside with you?" Layla said Lucy turning her head to face her mother.

"No mom, I got this... See you later." she said, leaving the car, taking a deep breath before walking towards the building.

Lucy strolled into the office to the front desk coming face to face with a little old lady squinting her eyes trying to read what was on the computer.

"Ma'am?" Lucy said yet the lady didn't hear.

"Miss?" Lucy said a little louder, getting the older woman's attention.

"Oh dear!" She giggled rolling her chair closer to Lucy.

"How can I help you sweetie?" she smiled her face wrinkling up even more.

"Hi, I'm new and I'm here for my schedule." she said smiling back.

"Oh yes! Just go to Miss. Yuki office around the corner, she has it." the woman said, pointing to the direction Lucy had to go.

Lucy gave a quick thank you and walk to the office feeling a little nervous. Her hand gripped the handle of the office door and she stepped in only to find a woman who she assumed is the Principal, yelling at boy with wild pink hair and a scar printed across his cheek.

"Mr. Drangeel this is the fourth time this week you've been in here and I'm getting tired of seeing you're sorry as- oh, hello are you the new student?" the women said putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear looking at Lucy.

"Hi, sorry I didn't mean to. I'll wait" Lucy said a light blush on her cheek before slowly closing the door.

"No, it's fine come in." she says, motioning Lucy to come inside.

Lucy closed the door and walks near her desk, taking a seat next to the strange boy, with a bored expression on his face.

"Sorry about that and you must be Lucy? I'm principal Yuki welcome to Magnolia High." she greeted reaching her hand over her desk to shake Lucy hand who gladly accepted it.

"Nice to meet you." she smiled, her eyes quickly glanced at the boy who groaned.

"Natsu be quiet" Miss. Yuki hissed, taking a deep breath in and going back to Lucy.

"Here's your schedule. I'm not sure if you're familiar with how we do things here but. You only have one set of classmates throughout the whole year, which means you have the same classes with the same people. Also, our lunches are an hour and thirty minutes long" Miss Yuki delivers handing Lucy her schedule.

"You're in class 777 and surprisingly so is Natsu here…" Yuki says, giving him the side eye which he ignored.

"I'll talk to you later Natsu. I want you to take Lucy to class" Yuki ordered making him groan in annoyance.

Natsu got up from his seat and walk to the door opening it.

"Come on." he mumbled before leaving, Lucy quickly gets up.

"Nice meeting you!" She said before quickly closing the door and following after him.

"He's going to be the death of me" Yuki sighed.

The walk was quiet and felt long. He didn't seem like the type to conversate and she rather not be known was the annoying girl. She stayed behind, but close enough to study his face. He had strong jawline and a scar that doesn't look so pretty. His eyes were coated green with a spark of gold and he had pricing up his ear which suited him well. Also, his hair was pink! Who dyes it pink!

She quickly looked away as he side eyed her, noticing her staring. After a few more twists and turns they made it to the class that had 777 next to the door. When he opens the door everyone eyes were glued to Lucy and she gave an awkward wave before some random boy with black hair shouted.

"Yo Natsu who's that" he ask while she feet rested on his desk

"I don't know some bitch"

Lucy flicks her eyebrow up feeling a little rage in her gut.

"It's Lucy. You fucking Highlighter" Lucy snapped making other students stare.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Natsu said turning to face Lucy

"Oh look it does have manners. I'll repeat since you asked so nicely…" Lucy took some steps closer to Natsu.

"It's Lucy. You fuck-ing high-ligh-ter" she said, crossing her arms. She doesn't like being disrespected especially if she hadn't done anything.

"You really got some balls thinking you can speak to me like this. I'll give you this one since you're new. But look next time I won't be so nice." he warned staring down at Lucy, who didn't even blink at his warning.

"I'm so scared," she said sarcastically walking to a random open seat, eyes on her and small whispers could be heard.

"She's going to get it"

"I'm scared for her"

She could care less. All she wanted was a perfectly normal first day at a new school, but nope, some wanna-be bad boy had to ruin it.

It was lunch and she was glad. After four periods of Natsu, she needed a break. She took her lunch outside on a random bench, enjoying the sun on her skin. She picked up her chicken sandwich up taking a deep bite in, loving the taste of it.

"Really first you're in my class now you gotta steal my lunch spot" Lucy recognized me to the voice it made her cringe.

"Great, now I lost my appetite" Lucy sighs, turning her to see Natsu a few others from the class.

"Good you need loss a few pounds off anyways." he said making Lucy eye twitch. She usually doesn't give in so quickly to insults nonetheless he made her boil with just his presence.

"I could say the same thing about your forehead" she snapped, watching as his hands tighten into a fist.

"You know wha-" Lucy cut him off by placing her hand up.

"No, you know what... I have better things to then waste my breath on you. I hope you have a superb day" Lucy said, before picking up her bag and food, walking away from the group not caring to listen to Natsu shouts.

* * *

It was after school and Lucy paced down the halls not wanting to make her mom wait any later, she felt a hand gripped her arm and pull her inside an empty classroom. It was no other than Natsu.

"What the fuck! You cree-" Lucy felt hot lips covers hers, making her eyes go wide. It was soft but forceful.

She pushes him off, wiping her lips, his hands gripping her waist.

"What the fu-" he starts kissing her again, pulling her hands over her head before backing her up onto the teacher's desk knocking over some stuff.

Lucy felt hot as he sent a kiss down her neck, making her breath hitch when he kiss the part where her neck and shoulder meet.

"Told you you only get one chance." he whispered against it before kissing, biting, and sucking on the area making small moans leave her mouth. His grip making it impossible for her to get loose.

He unbuttons the first few buttons on her uniform exposing her cleavage. He left a few more hickeys around her before looking down and seeing the sight below him.

Lucy face was flushed and her eyes were mixed with many emotions. Her breathing was hard and her clothes were messy.

"So even you can look like this." he teased, leaning into her ear.

"I'm going to make you beg for me blonde. Not today or tomorrow. But soon..." he said placing a soft kiss under her ear and leaving her alone.

It was late at night and Lucy was laid on her bed a million things racing through her head, that she didn't notice her mother walking in.

"Lucy!" Layla called snapping Lucy out of her thoughts

"Oh, sorry mom" Lucy said, getting up to make room for her mother to sit

"It's fine. So how was your first day?" She asked and boy wasn't it something.

"It was okay. But this creep Natsu with pink hair had to ruin it." she groans shoving a pillow in her face.

"Pink hair!? That strange why would he dye it such a color." Layla questioned trying to picture Natsu.

"I don't know. But he was just rude the whole time…" Lucy sighed, lowering the pillow not wanting to let her mother know what event took place.

"Aw sweetie he probably thinks you're cute and doesn't know how to approach you" Layla says, making Lucy want to snort.

'He approached me alright' she thought placing her hand over her chest.

"I rather not." she said making Layla giggle.

"Now you never know! Someday you two might be head over heels in love" She teased, making Lucy roll her eyes.

"Over my dead body. But I'm tired mom see you in the morning." Lucy says, giving her mother a hug which she gladly returned

"Night sweetie" Layla said before closing the door and leaving Lucy alone in her thoughts.

Before she knew it, she was in deep sleep.

* * *

 **So new story. I'm writing/rewriting my other, For kidnapped I'm having writers block I really want the next two chapters to be great especially since you guys have been patient with me. It's feels kind of rushed but oh welllll.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	2. the roars in the wind

**Chapter 2: The roars in the wind**

( This chapter wasn't edited)

* * *

It had been two weeks into Magnolia high and it was hell. It wasn't because if her grades, which are amazing. It was Natsu the devil himself. It was fourth period and their teacher Mr. Blue gone again and no one cared enough to wonder.

Lucy was sitting peacefully enjoying her music paying no mind her classmates until the smell of smoke ruined it. She began to choke and her eyes watered a bit, making her earbuds slip out her ears.

"Oops, didn't see you there." he apologized, which was obviously fake as he stood there holding the cigarette in between his middle and pointer finger, ashes falling to the marble floors.

Lucy mugs him the events from her first day still played and all she wanted to do was see him suffer.

He places it between his mouth took some in before breathing some out. Thankfully the windows were open. Once Lucy's caught her breath, she slapped it out his hand and crushed it between the sole of her shoe and the floor with pleasure.

"Oops, didn't mean to. I meant that to be your face." she hissed, her eyes staring deep into his. Calmly not showing a hint of fear. She wasn't going to let her guard down after that incident.

"You're buying me a new pack." he ordered, leaning closer only a kiss away from her face.

"For one cigarette? Please I wouldn't even spend a penny" she snorts making him mad.

"Listen here you litt-"

"Natsu"

Natsu flips his head to see Erza giving him a stare which meant he had to keep his cool. But it was impossible with Lucy. She had a huge affect on him and she knew it and pushed every buttons that'll make him crack and he hated it.

"Die" he whispers before walking over to his side of the classroom everyone eyes still on Lucy who wasn't affected by his comment. She gracefully went back to what she was doing.

"Natsu are you okay?" Mirajane asked, tilting her head to the size.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." he questioned sinking into his seat.

"Well, it takes her two seconds to make you want to burn the whole school town." Gajeel answered, wrapping his beefy arm around his girlfriend Levy who was reading a book.

"Also, she makes you look like a bitch" Gray said, popping a chip in his mouth, making Natsu kick his chair causing Gray to fall catching the close attention.

"Do you want your ass beat pop tart?" Gray said quickly getting up from the spot right into Natsu face.

"Let's go stink face" Natsu challenged cracking his neck.

"Boys" a shiver dance up their spine, making them turn to face Erza, who face read terror if they dared to fight.

"Natsu you can't blame her. You called her bitch the first day she came into this class" Levy said not looking up from her book.

"I was right wasn't I?" Natsu said, getting really tired of this conversation.

"You should apologize, she really nice." Cana hiccups still hungover from yesterday night.

"How would you know drunk?" Natsu asked, lifting an eyebrow along with the rest.

"Well. I sit next to her in 3rd period and she always gives me the answer, she also helps me out in 6th if I ask" Cana said, placing her head back down on the desk enjoying the coldness of it as she rested her forehead.

"Bull" Natsu said not believing Cana words.

"Whatever." she muffled before falling asleep.

"Anyways, what's going on with phantom lord?" Natsu said only loud enough for his fellow gangsters to hear.

"They still have my cousin up in there and won't let her go unless I come back" Gajeel answered feeling Levy small hand rub his back.

Before Fairy Tail he was apart of Phantom Lord and he left once he found that out that they planned on using children as sex slaves and it took awhile for Fairy Tail to gain trust him but they shut it down, but just two weeks ago Gajeel got word his cousin was trapped.

"They're pretty small now we can get her less than two hours" Gray stated all nodding.

"So what's the plan?" Levy asked, looking around to see who had an idea.

"We coul-"

*ringggggg*

The bell ringed interrupting Mira, who puffed out her cheeks as others happily got their things as they made their ways to Lunch.

"Will talk about it during lunch" Erza said, getting up pushing her glasses up.

Lucy grabbed her things and happily walked out quickly eyeing Natsu's who mouthed 'Fuck you' as he stood as well making stick her tongue out at him.

"Fucking lipstick" Lucy says, walking down the halls getting some looks from some girls.

She made it to the lunchroom and grabbed her food before making her way to her spot which she ate alone at.

In the last two weeks, she hasn't really met people she could call her friends just yet. It seem like everyone was shady against her and she rather be alone and read than deal with slick comments. She'd pops a cookie in a mouth while doing her math homework, not noticing a small group of girls inching near.

"Mhmm" someone cleared their throat and Lucy looked up to see who.

It was girl who obviously wasn't a real blonde with a flower hair band in her head looking down at Lucy.

"Yes?" Lucy said looking up, confused never seeing these girls before.

"You're Lucy?" A girl with hot pink hair ask with a mug look on her face.

"Yes. How can I help you?" She said waiting for a response.

"Leave Natsu alone. He doesn't want you. If you know what's best for you keep your mouth shut around him" The fake blonde said, crossing her arms making Lucy want to laugh.

"You tell her Jenny!" The pink haired girl named Sherry said high fiving the other well the other two who were obviously their followers who nodded.

Lucy rolled her eyes, grabbing her things before standing up, she had start heading to class before the bell rings.

"Please I rather choke than ever have romantic feelings for that fool" Lucy says, turning and walking away while they stood there, their mouths wide.

First Natsu annoying self and now his annoying fan club was going to be tugging on her to? She hates everyone.

* * *

It was 7 in the evening and Lucy was dressed in an oversized hoodie, and shorts enjoying the music that blasted off her walls.

"LUCY!" Jude banged on Lucy door and she of course didn't hear as she danced in the middle of her room.

"TALK TO ME BABY!" She shouted making Jude groan.

"Teenagers" he mumbled before opening her door, finding her spinning in circles making him chuckle. He slowly reached for a loose pillow on the ground and flinging it at her making her trip on her own feet.

"Oh, hi pops" Lucy grinned her head covering face, but her smile was visible

"Dinner." he said before leaving her alone on the floor.

Lucy picks herself and race down the steps into her Kitchen where her food was already placed.

"Looks great mom" Lucy said popping down on the chair.

"So dad how's the new job?" Lucy asked as poke the pasta with her fork.

"It's much more lively than the old one. Plus, it pays way more. So I'm loving it." he chucks taking a sip of his water.

"That's great. So any exciting cop business mhm?" Lucy asked, chewing on her pasta.

"Nothing I can discuss right now" Jude said, sighing making Lucy groan.

"So Lucy you got a boyfriend yet?" Layla smirked making Jude spit his water out.

"She's too young and Lucy you if you do, I swear he'll be locked up less than five minutes" Jude said water dripping off his mustache.

"No I don't and dad, I'm 17!" Lucy said, mumbling the last part before taking a sip of her juice.

"I don't care. You can't date until I die. Wait change that that you have to wait a couples years after I die by then you see that they aren't shit" He said pointing at Lucy with his fork, making Lucy and Layla both roll their eyes.

"Lucy make sure to walk Plue after dinner." Layla said when all white dog came in the kitchen instead of barking he goes 'plueeeeerrrr'

"Yeah, yeah." she said, taking another bite.

After finishing her food Lucy grabbed the things she need for the walk.

It was nice night not too cold or too hot. Everyone was in their homes only some were outside. Lucy held Plue leash as he sniffed around looking for a spot to do his business in.

"Come on Plue I really want to go lay in bed" Lucy begged as the dog still stiff the stop sign again.

After two more stops he finally lifts his leg.

"Plueeeeerrrrr" he 'barked' before doing his thing

"Thank yo-" a rush of fast wide stop her and the roaring of motorcycle filled the streets making dogs bark.

"There was like 15 of them" Lucy said, looking at the direction they went.

There was bird like design well she thinks it's a bird on their back with 'Fairy Tail' printed on the back.

"What the hell is Fairy Tail?" Lucy question as the wind blew softly.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 2! Sorry for any mistake and I'm going to changing the summary a lot until I make one I like.**


	3. The Men In The Helment

_**Chapter 3: The Men In The Helmet**_

* * *

"So Joe" a soft cloud of smoke was blown out his nose, tapping off the excess with his pointer finger.

"Where Juvia?" Natsu asked, pulling a gun out from his pants laying it softly on the desk fully loaded with a creature engraved onto it.

"Is that post to scare me? By you pulling out your pretty little gun?" Joe laughed, soon turning into a deep nasty cough.

"Joe you're getting old and I really don't want to add a grandpa to my list. Not that I mind though" Natsu grinned his eyes darkening making Joe nervous.

He began to play with his fingers. He knows what Natsu and Fairy Tail are capable of. After his last defeat against them, he lost many people and his best one yet Gajeel. He needed his gang to grow and to be feared again. The only way was to snatch Gajeel  
/cousin up, to get him back.

"Well Natsu…. You know what I want." he said, leaning back in his chair watching as Natsu mouth turned into a smirk confusing him.

"Gajeel? I can't force him to go back, even if I wanted to. He's family now." Natsu said, getting up, throwing his now finish cigarette to the ground before grabbing his gun, placing it back inside his pants confusing Joe even more.

"That's it?" Joe wondered if that Juvia was a strong enough tool to get Gajeel back.

"Yeah, we already have her" Natsu says making Joe eyes go wide.

Natsu pop open the door to see Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and a girl with long blue hair in Gray's arm passed out. All his man on the floor either unconscious or dead.

"H-how" Joe said, standing up shook. He didn't hear anything or receive anything about a break in.

"Joe let this be the last time I ever see your ass" Natsu warned before walking away with the others leaving a screaming Joe alone in his office.

It was lunch and Lucy was heading down the stairs with her book in her hand, wondering what they had for Lunch today. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard people chant "Fight! Fight!".

She stops at the foot of the steps only to see it was block by them, feeling annoyed by their childish behavior she was going turn back not until a glimpse of pink hair caught her eye.

In the middle was Natsu and some boy with yellow hair a scar right over his eyebrows punching each other back and forth. Both dripping with sweat and breathing heavily but it didn't stop them.

Natsu punches him in the jaw, blood dripping from his lip. The boy groaned and fell to the floor holding his jaw was that began that started to turn.

"How does it feel to get your ass kicked again Sting?" Natsu chuckle, was murderous as he steps closer making the hairs on her neck stand. He was dangerous.

The boy looks down in defeat and Natsu just grinned wiping the blood off his mouth. He turned back to the rest of his group and all of them walked away leaving Sting and the crowd.

"Scary" Lucy says to herself walking down the steps as the crowd shrinks.

After lunch Lucy was running late to class.

"Hopefully Mr. Aki is late to class today." she hoped.

She made it before the teacher did and the only available seat was next to Natsu. She sat down next to him and scooted over a bit so she wasn't so close.

"I don't bite." he winked, making her skin crawl. It's only been two minutes and she wanted to cut him.

"But I do." she warned flipping her head to face him. He a cut lip and a bruise on his cheek, but he made it a seem as if he hadn't just gotten in a fight.

"Is that an invitation?" He purred. He enjoyed toying with her. She wasn't like other girls who would have dropped their panties if he asked.

"Yes, it is" she whisper leaning in catching him off guard.

Maybe he was wrong.

She leaned in closer, parting her lips a bit and tilting her head to the side.

"If you even graze me a little bit, my foot going to connect with your jaw and you'll have another bruise to match that one" she said seriously her eyes staring into his green ones.

Natsu gave a small smirk before also leaning in "You can do that baby I'll have you screaming my name sooner or later" he said giving her a wink and biting his bottom lip.

"Never." she said before turning her head to the front irritated.

"You don't mean that." he said making her hiss at him.

"Woah there kitty cat." he laughed resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Where the hell is Mr. Aki!?" She cried her hands covering her face feeling a headache come.

"Probably flirting with Yuki" Natsu hummed popping a piece of gum in his mouth, enjoying the icy feel that exploded in his mouth.

"How would you know?" she asked, wondering why he'd think that.

"Well, you'd probably wonder why I haven't been expelled yet that because I caught them going down on each other in his car" He said surprising Lucy.

"Gross" she giggled the thought of catching teacher fucking would make her want to throw up.

"How big are your boobs?"

Lucy felt her eye twitch and rotated to face Natsu, who was staring at her boobs.

"None of your business." she said, crossing her arm over them before flipping around wishing that if they really are getting freaky they'd hurry up.

It was after school and Lucy was in her local convenience store looking for some snacks. Her basket was already filled with 'womanly needs' but she really needed something sweet.

"Sour worms or gummy bears?" she questioned holding the two treats in her hands, not sure what she really wanted.

"Fuck it, I want both." she said, throwing them in the basket before heading to the cashier.

"Your total is 11.23" he said, bagging the items.

"Here you g-"

"Everyone get down!" gunshots were heard. There was five of them dressed in all black their faces covered and only three had guns.

"Everyone get down!" the girl ordered and everyone followed slowly sliding to the floor. Fearing for their lives.

Lucy watch as one of them jumped over the counter and began to harass the cashier to open the register.

While the others walked around the store, she took the opportunity to quickly slide out her phone and send a quick message to her father, telling him to send help.

"Bitch" Lucy quickly looked up, her eyes wide. The robber grabbed her by her hair, forcing her up making her scream her phone falling to the ground.

"Nice try." he chuckled, leaning into her face. Lucy spit in his eye and head butted him in the nose, releasing his grip. He panes in pain while holding his nose, he quickly rushed to the door to find some help but something sent fire through

her body making her fall to the ground.

She was tased.

"We should kill you, but I wanna play with you a little" the girl said crouching down to Lucy.

"Bitch" Lucy groaned out her body feeling numb.

"Shut up." she said, getting up kicking her in the gut.

"You okay Dan?" one of them asked.

"Shut up idiot" the girl said a loud slap was heard

"Spicyyyy"

Lucy really hoped someone was able to get help in some way. She couldn't do anything and she pretty sure the rest are freaked out.

"Shit" she whispered tearing up, feeling helpless and weak. She hated it and never wanted to feel like that ever again.

"Yo what the hell is that"

Lucy listened carefully

"Who are they?"

"Shit its Fairy Tail"

"Fairy Tail!?" Lucy thought looking up to see a group of 5 come near guns in their hands.

"Put your guns up idiot and blow their brains out" the girl order, the sounds of gun clicking made Lucy eyes go wide.

It was a rush of shots and glass breaking scaring Lucy. She could hear bodies fall, but she was too scared to look. She was scared she'd be shot and couldn't move. '

Not sure how long it's been, she opened her eyes, her ears rang and she couldn't hear anything. She saw someone come near and she was scared, she was still a little numb, but she could crawl a bit. She tried to move faster, but she felt someone grab  
/her and pick her up.

"No!" she cried as she was lifted from the ground.

"Stop I hav-" she was silenced when felt a finger against her lips. She looked up to see who they were but they had helmets on.

She listens and the stranger lay her on her bottom and helped her sit up. She knew it was a man by his hand as it lean towards her face moving the strands off it.

He pulled a small piece of glass out of her cheek she didn't know was there's 's and it stung. She looked and saw that the ones dressed in black weren't dead, but injured, gunshots on their arms, thighs, and one of them in his gut.

"Thanks." she smiled at the stranger the ringing her ear started to stop and she could hear cops cars in the distance.

"Let's go!" one of them said, rushing out to their motorcycle.

The strange man was hesitant at first and Lucy raised an eyebrow. Why were they in a hurry?

The strange man gave Lucy one last look before he ran, the roar of motorcycles was the last thing of them before the sirens of police were heard.

"You're going to be fine, but the doctor said you have to stay in bed for two days" Jude said placing her down on her bed.

"I know... How's mom?" Lucy asked as he sat down.

"She's asleep, she still a little freaked out, but thecrying, tried her out." He sighs, pulling his hair back feeling tired himself.

"Sorry about that." she said, looking down at her fingers and playing with them.

"You're alive, so don't apoziles. Now head to bed we all had a long night." he said, standing up and giving her a kiss on her head.

"You're right... Night dad" Lucy said, pulling her covers on her as he turned her lights off leaving her alone in her thoughts.

"Fairy Tail" She whispers laying her head down on the pillow, thinking back to the one that helped her. His hands felt warm and he was kind, gentle, with her. She needed to know more about this group and that man.

She had to know.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for any mistakes. Also not sure when I'll update again my grades are some ass right now and I really need to bring them up.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


	4. Scar

_**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKE AND THIS IS A PRETTY SHITTY CHAPTER THE SEMESTER JUST ENDED SO I MIGHT BE UPDATING A LITTLE MORE OVER THIS THREE DAY WEEKEND.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Scar**_

* * *

It had been two weeks since then and Lucy has been doing fine. She has a little scar on her cheek, but it doesn't bother her.

When she came back to school after three days, everyone was all over her, with all types of crazy stories they heard and her favorite was the one about how she did some break dance move on the floor to knock the girl down on her feet.

But when she told them about how it was Fairy Tail that saved her they all seem shocked like she was crazy. After some sources she found out that Fairy Tail was the gang that basically ran Magnolia and their real identity are unknown.

Right Now she was in study hall on her phone trying to find articles on the gang, but it all said the same thing. They didn't know who these youngsters are. Where they hide and they seem to knock down any murder gang downs, but also damages public property so no one knows if they're the good or bad guys.

While clicking out of the web search her phone was taken from her hands by no other than Natsu.

"Sheesh, you need to take better care of your phone," he said, looking at all the cracks in it while going through her photos.

"I can say the same thing about your face." she said, trying to reach for it but fail.

"The one with the pimple as big as her ego on her forehead is talking?" he said as he started to play one of her games.

"Bite me." she said trying to grab it, but once again he was able to dodge it.

"Gal-" Natsu hiss when she gave him a body shot making him almost drop her phone but she caught it just in time.

"Thanks." she giggles walking away, giving him a smile everyone laughing at Natsu.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET PINKY" Gajeel shouts from the other side of the room.

"Come one Gajeel it's no-" Erza couldn't hold her laughter seeing how Natsu face like when Lucy got him made tears come to her eyes.

Natsu shot his head towards Lucy and angrily walk to her.

"Do you need your as-Woah!" Natsu picks Lucy up from her waist and flung her over his shoulder before leaving the room, Lucy screams for help but no one came this was such an everyday thing people seem to mute them out.

"Let me go dick face." she orders, trying to get off his shoulder, but he held tight onto her legs.

"Told you to stop playing with me" He said, jogging up the stairs making Lucy bite her lip.

"Fuck Natsu!" she cries licking her bottom so blood wouldn't drip.

He made a stop at a corner and drop Lucy down on her feet.

"Idiot" she hissed giving her lip a quick tap with her finger feeling a sting.

"Yeah, yeah." he said, placing both hands on either side of her head making her eyes go wide.

"No." she said, placing her hand over his mouth as he leans forward.

He rolled his eyes and bites the palm of her hand making her scream "hey" and he took the chance to kiss her.

Lucy didn't kiss back, but instead pulls on one of his locks, jerking his head back.

"When I say No, I mean NO" Lucy said, crossing her arms over her chest and Natsu sighs. He was still going to find a way for her to beg for him, but he had his limits he wouldn't force her.

He still remembers that night seeing how she laid there in shock with broken pieces of glass all over her.

He cups her face without thought and traces her scar that reach a little close to her eye down to the mid of her cheek. He wishes he'd kill the punks, but the cops were close on their trail. He knew they can't get caught. When she came back to school, she still walked with grace and couldn't help but give a little smile.

Lucy watch confuses, a light blush on her face seeing how soft but angry his eyes were. His hands felt nice against her cheek, his finger is quite rough against her much softer skin. She wonders, does her savior have nice hands? She thinks about him a lot and wonders if they'll ever cross paths again.

Natsu and Lucy both snap out of their trance when they heard someone clear their throat. They look and to see Gray with an amuse smile on his handsome face.

"You had your fun now get off" Lucy said, pushing through Natsu hiding her embarrassment from Gray as she rushes down the steps leaving Natsu and Gray alone.

"Mhmmm" Gray said, crossing his arms, he knew something was strange they were gone for a little too long.

"What?" Natsu said, putting his hands in his pockets trying to play off like nothing was happening.

"You've been little more watchful of Lucy ever since that night I knew something was up." Gray said, seeing as Natsu lifted his head up a bit but tried to hide the truth with his pride.

"There was an eyelash on her cheek." he said, walking down the steps with Gray next to him.

"Natsu from all the years I've known you. You never even helped a girl when she falls right in front of you." Gray states watch as Natsu pushes out his lip a bit.

"Don't know what you're talking about." he said.

"Natsu" Gray said, but he ignores his call.

"When I call you answer prick!" Gray yells placing his foot out to trip Natsu causing him fall onto the floor face first.

"Now you've done it son of a bitch" Natsu said, shooting up and tackling Gray.

"Teacher Gray and Natsu are fighting again!"

Natsu crush the cigarette beneath his feet before walking back into school, feeling more relaxed than he did earlier. The bell rang and he could care less that he missed most of the class. He was lost when he saw people running towards wherever saying something about a fight. It was probably Gajeel so he already knows how that's going to end. He continues walking when he sees Gajeel a face that could freeze hell over.

"What you looking at?" he grumbles.

"Shouldn't you be fighting?" He asks, to confuse seeing as teachers started to run down the halls.

"Nah, I heard it was jenny, her girls, and Bunny girl. I was just abou-" before he could finish Natsu race pass the teacher. He pushes pass the kids he saw earlier and saw a huge crowd screaming "fight, fight!".

He pushes through and saw Four girls and one was Lucy indeed and she was kicking ass.

He watches as she gave Jenny a good one in the jaw, then kick one of the followers off of her, and then throwing the other one on the floor before going back to Jenny. By the looks of her you'd think she pulls hair, but no. He felt kind of proud.

"BITCH!" Jenny screams jumping towards Lucy but one of the security guards caught her and the others before it got even uglier.

"Shit, she sure can whoop ass" Gajeel said, watching as they walk pass the others right next to him.

"She sure can" He whispers, watching as they make a turn and disappear.

"EVERYONE BACK GET TO CLASS!"

* * *

 ** _SORRY FOR THE SHITTY AS CHAPTER_**


	5. Library

**_Enjoy my sexy tacos_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Library_**

* * *

It was Thursday morning and Lucy was lying on the desk suck in ISI.

After the fight, she was lucky not in much trouble since she didn't start the fight and was the one getting jump, but she was stuck in ISI for the rest of the week. She stares at the clock hoping that time would speed up and she could be home and just be cuddle with Plue.

She looks over to find the security guard Gildarts asleep a porno magazine, he tried to hide with the newspaper over his face.

She slowly slides out of the desk and tiptoes out the room. She snickers and decides to chill in the library before the lunch bell. She makes a turn down the hall, then made a left where she met the library doors, hoping that she wouldn't see Yuki or any of her teachers while she escaped.

She greeted the librarian before making her way to the romance section. She adores the romantic stories, especially with adventure and how the two main characters become best friends and slowly fall with each other. She places her finger on the books and slide down them trying to see if any title peek her interest. She turns a corner and her eyes nearly pop from her head.

She slowly sneaks back, but only to knock into one of the shelves making some books fall.

"Fuck," she whispers quickly rushing out the library hoping to God she didn't get caught. She rushes down the halls back into the detention room and hid her face in her hands trying to delete what she had just seen.

The lunch bell rings and Lucy hears a shuffle she looks at Gildarts seeing the porno magazine fall open on to the top of the desk. He blushes and quickly throws it under him.

"Mhum" He clears his throat and fixes his jacket, pretending to be professional.

"You can get lunch, but if you're not back within the neck 15 minutes, that's an extra day here" He said watching Lucy grabs her wallet and phone.

She leaves the room and he sighs picking back up the magazine.

"Now Miss. Page 24 what were you going to do to me~"

Lucy looks at every corner, making sure she wouldn't get caught and be able to make back to ISI safety. She held her two bags of cookies and water bottle with dear life.

She turns into an empty hallway and takes a deep breath, she had another nine minutes before she had to be back and wanted to get a quick book to read since she failed earlier.

She looks at the cover with glittering eyes in all her life she never thought she'd ever read this book.

"Savior"

It was about how the government shuts down and everyone goes Crazy and it was up to a group of friends to make sure they were safe against the dying world.

"That book really good" Lucy flips around to see a petite blue head that could be mistaken for a grade school with three books in her hands.

"I've heard I can't wait to read it!" Lucy smiles, she recognizes the girl from her class.

"Levy Mcgraden" Levy reaches her hand out to shake Lucy's who gladly accepts.

"Lucy Heartfilia. You're in my class right?" Lucy asks as they continue to walk down the halls

"Yeah! You're really cool you're the only person I've seen knock Natsu's down outside our group, " she giggles waving to a random girl in the hall.

"Ugh. I don't know how you can stand him" Lucy said, shivering the thought of him.

"He's not that bad he actually a really gr-"

Levy was cut off when she felt someone pick her up from her waist onto their shoulder. It was Gajeel her boyfriend.

"Gajeel!" Levy squeaks hoping her panties weren't out to the world.

"You were taking too long and I missed you." he said making Levy blush red surprising Lucy.

"Sorry Lucy. I'll talk to another time when Gajeel isn't being so needy" Levy said, smiling and Lucy nods in understanding watching as Gajeel carries her away making her smile. Even if they were such an odd couple they're really cute.

"Shit! Gildarts!"

* * *

It was after school and Lucy was walking down the hall humming to herself, when something caught her ear.

"Yeah, when we were riding around and the cops caught us and then we lost Romeo."

Lucy looks between the crack of the door trying to see who was talking.

"I'm not sure if he was caught or not, but if he is I know for a fact he wouldn't say anything about being apart of Fairy Tail" the unknown voice said.

"Fairy Tail!?" Lucy thought.

"They go here!?" Lucy smiles, she wonders if he was in her class or if they'd ever passed each other in the halls.

What if he was in that room!?

She tried to peek, but actually slip slamming the door a bit. Too scared to even look she rush away with all her things, bumping into people ignoring their shouts.

She made it outside the school covering her heart, before walking away. She'd had too much excitement in one day and couldn't take another. She probably be killed listening to his conversion.

She sighs before walking into her mom's car, watching as everyone else got into their own transportations.

It was finally Friday and Lucy could sleep in all night, so glad that today was her last day in ISI and she wouldn't have to hear Gildarts little school girl giggles anymore while he read the 'newspaper'.

She got her usual lunch and made her way to ISI when she was pulled into a blind spot, by a blonde haired boy.

Her eyes widen. It was yesterday in the library.

"By the look of your face you remember seeing me get my dick lick" he had a scar down his forehead and navy blue eyes. He had both of his hands on each side of her head trapping her.

"Um…. I rather not talk about. If you don't mind, I have to get back to ISIi" Lucy said, trying to avoid the conversation, but he stops her by softly pulling her back in.

"Yeah, I saw that. You kick some pretty mean ass." he said making her blush a bit.

"Um. Thanks." she said, looking down at her face, his face was quite close.

"Look, I don't want to get the wrong idea about me. That red head her name Flare, she has been on me since freshman year and I had to get off my back somehow." he said, rubbing the back of his head a light tint on his cheek

"Don't really see how that'll work… But it's fine, next time I don't think the school library would be the best idea" she giggles and he chuckles with her.

"I'm Sting." he greets leaning back onto the other wall.

"Lucy" she smiles tilting her head a bit.

"I'll see you around." he winks before leaving the corner only to bump into Natsu and his crew.

Lucy came out the corner too, only to feel the tensions it was like walking on thin ice.

"Oh Sting it hard to recognize you with your face all beat up" Natsu said, staring at the boy like he was trash.

"You don't either without your head up Gray ass" Sting said making the ice crack a bit.

Lucy remembers that time and how Natsu could have ended him right there. It felt like WW3 was happening between the two.

"Do you really want your ass beat in front of everyone again?" Natsu spat his eyes screaming murder.

"You know what. Fuck you. See you next time Lucy" Sting said, bumping Natsu shoulder before walking away and everyone else turned their heads to Lucy not realizing she was there until now.

"Why were you with him?" Natsu ask piss and she could still feel how cold the halls became.

"None of your business. I have to go back to ISI" Lucy said, walking away feeling his eyes burn into the back of her neck.

It was late and everyone was singing and having a good time.

Natsu played with the ice in his cup watching as they clink against the thick glass. He was thinking about how to get Romeo out and not everyone knew. He didn't need Romeo father blowing up.

"What's got your underwear in a twist" Gray said, plopping down across Natsu a beer in his hand.

"Nothing" Natsu said, putting the cup up to his lips and letting one cube in his mouth crushing it with his teeth.

"Lucy?" Gray said, watching as Natsu eye twitch.

"Ha!" Gray laughs, enjoying how she made him squirm like a worm.

"No. Since you wanna talk about chicks. I see you sneaking into Gajeel cousin's room every now and then" Natsu confessed watching Gray eyes widen

"Aye, you shut the fuck up," Gray warned he didn't like it when people knew what was going on his life, it always leads into shit.

"Gajeel is going to kill you if he finds out" Natsu said making Gray bite his cheek.

"At least I'm getting laid and not getting rejected every day." he said making Natsu clutch his cup

"If I wanted to get my dick wet by her it would have been happen." he said sucking his teeth

"Bull, you even told me how you'll have her dick whipped but she got you pussy whipped without having to give you any" Gray chuckles drinking his beer.

"You don't know what you're saying" Natsu said about to bite down on another cube only to see it melted into water.

"Really? How about the staircase, all those times in class, and how you acted when you saw she was with Sting?" Gray pulled another nerve and Natsu just looked at him for a good minute.

"If I wanted her, she'd already be on the list of girls I've blessed." Natsu said before walking away, ignoring the greeting from his drunken friends.

"What's up his ass?" Gajeel asked

"I don't know" Gray said, chugging the last of his beer.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for any mistake and thanks for all the Love. I know my Father is in a better place and I'm slowly getting better! I'll start writing and updating as the days go it won't be weekly or everyday couple days. Tho_**

 ** _until next time_**


End file.
